


Another Savior

by BarryBucks



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryBucks/pseuds/BarryBucks





	Another Savior

  


[Tumblr post](http://barrys-art.tumblr.com/post/141268693349)  



End file.
